Kidnapping The Champion
by RyuNeko
Summary: WHAT? a new beyblader took Tyson! where! and why! Let´s find out.TyKa, Ty? and other pairings.Being REWRITTEN RIGHT NOW! I got too impatient and just sent it,now I´ll fix it so don´t point it out


I do not own anything but the obvious things, those you can not see in beyblade!

warnings: yaoi, kidnapping(DUH!) mention of rape ( tend to write those, don´t know why, beats me. though none graphic, I´m horrible at those!)

- Talking

# talking through a microphone or in a telephone or the like of it...#

thinking

/ bitbeast to human/

/ _human to bitbeast/_

( Authoress notes)

Kidnapping a Champion.

By RyuNeko

Kai talks with Tyson before a match, Ray and Max talk about some new game, Kenny is arguing with Daiichi and Hilary is just daydreaming.

They have won one match and lost one to a new guy, but he´s good, Kenny refuse to play this match and Daiichi can´t play – since he did a really awful prank on Kai, and pissed Kai off big time, so he got forbidden to play for the next month. Ray and Max already have played once and Kai, well, Kai never play unless he have to. So Tyson beame the next player. The opponent seem to like the idéa much, and Tyson feel uncomfortable when seeing the expression on his opponent, because said guy look like he want to eat Tyson whole.

- Kai, are you sure I should go up against this guy? I really don´t like he way he look at me...

- Tyson, he´s just trying to make you back out, or do you really want to give up?

That hit a nerve in Tyson, and his determinated will show itself again, no way he´d give up because he felt uncomfortable right now.

Stepping up to the arena, both Beybladers get ready to start, and the other one still look like he have found a prey.

The other boy have short honeyblond hair, piercing olive green eyes, and are dressed in a black top with holes on different, suggestive, places and a pair of black jeans with holes on the knees.

- Think you can beat me? He says, or am I too tough for you?

- I know me and Dragoon can beat you any time, Tyson aswers, so don´t think you know something.

# 3...2...1...Let it rip!#

Both beyblades attack immedeatly, not caring to get a hold on what the others battleskills have, only trying to win.

Tyson want a quick end to this, he really feel like he´ll be eaten alive, and it´s unnerving.

- Dragoon! Attack! Storm claws!

- YamiYume! Dimension travel!

In a second, a black hole appears right behind Tyson, and it captures Tyson before he get a chance to even scream in protest. And closes in only another second.

# What on earth... Looks like Tyson just disappeared, but Dragoon took the chance and knocked the opponents blade out, Bladebreakers wins! But where did Tyson himself disappear?#

- Where are he, Ray roars to the opponent, you can´t attack the blader like that!

- In another dimension, the opponent replies, and he´ll stay there for quite some while...

Max remember something.

- Are you the one who made all those bladers disappear!

- Naw, the guy smirks, that´s my brother. He never had a good taste, one should only kidnap someone from the higher ranks, and this one happened to look good too. YamiYume! Transport!

And so he´s gone.

- Noo! Daiichi screams, he can´t just take Tyson and disappear! I can´t kick his ass if he´s in another dimension!

- Daiichi! Tyson is gone, and all you think of is that you can´t challange him!

- Yeah, Daiichi yells, I wanted to have a training match later.

- You´re still not allowed to play, Hilary sneers, and Kai still have your blade.

- Stop it, Ray snaps, we´d better find a way to get Tyson back.

- Ray is right, Kenny agrees, we have to have Tyson back. But Dizzy can´t find him, and she can look on eight different plans, yet no Tyson. Kai? Do you have an idéa?

- No, Kai answers, we just have to wait for the time that guy give him back. He never gave a name, he had been planning it for some time, he was careful to not have anything for us to trace him with.

- Sneaky bastard, Max growls, and he stole my best friend!

- Our best friend, Kenny corrects, and teammate.

With Tyson.

where am I ? what happened? Where is Dragoon? I can´t hear Dragoon anymore! It feel so empty without hearing him. This place is so dark and cold, I can´t feel my own body, it´s so cold!

Tyson curl up into ball to maintain as much of his bodyheat as he possibly can.

After what feels like hours, Tyson feel alone and scared, but mostly cold.

- Missed me?

- who are you! And where are we!

- In my own dimension, I can do whatever I want here, and who am I? You´ll find out soon.

- Why am I here then? And why can´t I hear Dragoon here?

- I guess I owe you to at least answer some of your questions. You are here because I want you to be here, and you can´t hear your bit-beast here because they can´t come close to this dimension, it´s far away from their available dimensions. No one but me and those I want here can come even close, not "gods" either. Mostly because there is no gods, they´re just people that changed the world a little, and the worlds and dimensions created themselves.

- if you can do anything here, do something about the temperature, it´s cold.

The other boy smiles and pull Tyson into his lap, Tyson get shocked, he have no idéa what the hell is happening. But it got a lot warmer this way, so why fight it? And the sooner this guy get tired of him, the sooner he´ll get to go home.

is it really legal to be so damn cute? Tyson, eh? I know some improvements to be done, but he´s been rather cooperative this far, so I think I´ll give him some time to get used to this dimension. I can´t be cold, but obviously he can, I´ll take care of that later.

- Why am I so attracted to this boy? He´s cute, and so on, but it´s not enough to fall for. It´s undescribeable.

Tyson is already asleep.

I forgot, he´ll have about no energy here until he´s used to being here, and that might take a little while. One day out there, are two here, and it took some while for me to get here. But he´s even cuter when he sleeps!

He make a blanket wrap itself around Tyson, he need to work a little, he haven´t been here for at least five months. And now it´s all black.

After making sure Tyson wont get cold or wake up, he start decorating his own dimension, it gets both night and day, a huge house with everything in. It was rather a mansion than a house, not that it mattered, then a beautiful garden and amazing landscape.

- This´ll be enough, until I can come up with something else, and now. I´ll go see how my little kitten is feeling.

Tyson is just fine, sleeping like nothing happened at all, but then he move a little.Cuddling closer to the pillow he sleep on, sigh in his sleep, before he stops moving again. Lost in a content sleep of pure bliss.

A real smile comes upon his face after just looking at Tyson.

to think the day I, Vincent Bergmonte would smile for real, actually would happen. Hn. I might as well give my brother a short visit, Tyson wont wake up in another hour or two in the original dimensions timeline, and I have to tell him not to keep a whole harem...

With Vincent and his brother Amadeus.

- Oh! Hi Vincent! What´s up?

- Amadeus. Nice to see you too, but you shouldn´t have kidnapped so many bladers, you know their friends and family will look. And it get harder if you keep a lot of them.

- Bah. You´re just jealous, because you´re so picky that you haven´t kidnapped anyone yet.

- I have too, Vincent smirks, but not those low-leveled ones. I took one of the champions.

- You´d better not be talking about Kai or Tyson from bladebreakers, Amadeus warn his brother, because they are the best. Kai is the handsome leader, and Tyson is really beautiful – I ´m not sure he´s really a guy though, I like both of them.

- Kai? Eww. And he´s too damn physically strong for me, no, I prefer when they´re not too strong or cold. But I did take Tyson, and I agree that he´s something. Besides, yes, he´s male. Not a female, that´s for sure, and he´s really sweet when he sleeps...

- What! You didn´t!

- Hell yeah, I did, wanna see?

- Yeah, ´cause I wont belive you unless I see it.

Vincent let a small golden sphere show them the sleeping Tyson.

- You actually took him? Wow. I thought they were well guarded now, when all the fans kept chasing them?

- That´s true, Vincent smirks, but during the tournament – they´re unguarded. But they knew about your activities...

- I´m flattered, Amadeus laughs, but I am jealous. You actually decided to take one of the bladebreakers?

- Yeah,Vincent answers, because there wasn´t anyone else that interested me. But this one surely did, he was scared, but decided to fight me anyway.

- Who wouldn´t be, when you show your psycho side, you look scary then... but can I play with him too?

- No. He´s mine. You have your own harem, why trying to get involved with my prey? You have at least ten people in your dimension to play with. I have one.

- Because you have one of the most famous people on earth in there, and I have a bunch hot nobodies, I want to know how they are in bed.

- Forget it, Am, he´s mine. And speaking of who, I have to return now, because he will wake up soon. Bye.

Back with Tyson.

I wake up in a big room, white and cherry furniture, the bed is also big. But it have more colours than the rest of the room, the pillows and blanket are deep blue with golden lines, and then he notice some red things. Is it just me, or does things change all the time here? It´s at least not as cold anymore, it´s actually a plesant temperature now, but I don´t wanna get up yet. I´m still tired... as I rest, the guy who took me here comes back, and still in the same clothes and earlier.

- Slept well?

- Mm, I answer, I did.

- Don´t worry about that stuff changes all the time, he says, it will do so for at least another week.

- I thought you said that you had all control over it?

- You´re cute, he replies, I do control it. But the colour in here will change to fit you better, and I wont do a thing about it, because I want to know which it´ll end up to be. I can even change _you_ if I feel like it, and you can´t change back, not until I want that, and even if you could manage to escape back your original dimension – the changes I may do to you will still be there.

WHAT! Ok, now I´m officially terrified! Who wouldn´t if they where me! I don´t wanna change. I guess he notice my fear, because he walk up to me and hug me, stroking my hair. I can´t help but relax a little, it´s something with the way he do that, one feel both safe and scared at once. It´s rather weird, but I´m sure it´s better to cooperate with him, if I want to still be myself when I return home.

- You are a easy one to please, he smirks at me, but I like you. Once you are more accostumated to this place, I´ll show you around, right now – you´d probably fall asleep on me.

- You don´t even know me, I answers, so how can you tell?

- Because as long as you´re not cold or have another need, you seem to be more or less content, even if you suddenly have been transported to another dimension.

- It´s not like I have a saying in it anyways, I replies, so why would I try to make it worse for me than it is?

- You are a smart one too, he smiles, but that´s right. Usually they are said to fight a lot, and such dumb stuff, I seem to have caught a really interesting one.

- I usually hear that, I smile back, but usually in other situations.

- In bed?

- No! I blush really hard, usually when blading or just hanging out with people.

- Aha, he laugh at me, so you´re still a virgin? I thought you and the rest of your team had a lot of girls and boys chasing you?

- W-we do, but that doesn´t mean we sleep around with anyone of them, well – not all of us...

- Aww, how sweet, and girlfriend/boyfriend?

- No, I replies, why would I?

He doesn´t answer,but he kiss me, and I´m beyond chocked.

I try to withdraw, but he hold me on place, damn it! Does he have to be stronger than me! When he break off the kiss, he just tell me:

- Sit still. I´m at least three times as strong as you normally, and here I´m five to ten times stronger, don´t squirm!

- Stop molesting me then!

- How about...No.

I don´t like that look! No, no, I really don´t like the look he have now!

He laughs at my pathetic attempts to escape, I feel embarassed to even think about it, but I even start to cry. I don´t want to be raped!

He start to snuggle my face and lick my tears away, he is really going to rape me, no. Please no!

- Calm down, he whispers, I´ll do it nice and slow.

- N-no!

- If you plan on being nice, I might even turn you into a female version instead, that way we can have a kid...

I have never cried so hard in my entire life!

But he suddenly stop.

- You´re even beautiful when you cry, he says, I´ll not do it this time. I´ll save you for another time.

He kiss me gently this time and hold me close until I stop crying.

- Shh. It´s ok, he soothes, It´s ok. But I am angry with you, I told you to be still, now I´ll have to punish you.

Punish me! I don´t want to know what will happen now.

I don´t have more time to think about it, before I feel pain and I feel something grow, at least I´m not a female... I´m positive I´d notice changes on other places then...

When I open my eyes again, I notice nothing wrong, maybe the pain was all...

- No, he answer my thoughts, the pain isn´t all of it. Look in the mirror.

I do as he say, and when I finally understad what I see, faint.

When I wake up again, my head is in his lap and he´s petting me, but he have a soft look now.

He kiss me on my forehead, and I have to work hard to not faint again, but he wont let me.

- No, he says, calm down. It went well, you look even cuter, and I thought it wasn´t even possible.

I´m not a _female_... I´m half _feline_! I have two big midnightblue catears, a long ,silky, tail, my eyes have become catlike – thank god they still have their original colour- and my hands are paws!

I don´t dare to sit up right now, but my selfproclaimed boyfriend pull me up, and I can´t say I can keep my self from snapping.

- No, I whine, I don´t want to get up!

- Heh, he smiles evilly, feel a bit nauseous?

- Yes, I answer, so put me down again.

To my suprise, he actually does, and pull the blanket over me.

What is he thinking? Not something perverted, I hope, but I´ll just have to wait and see.

He bring me some water, ok, that´s nice... what do he want now?

- Here, it´ll make you feel better, it´s cold. And you, don´t drink too fast.

- Thanks.

I try to get a grip on the glass, but fails, I can´t hold it!

- I see, he says, you can´t hold it. Here, I´ll help you, just try to work with me.

I simply nod, I´m too thirsty to fight over this.

He hold the glass to my mouth and I start drinking the fresh water, slowly and carefully, until I´m done.

- See, He smiles again, that went well?

He look so nice and friendly when he smiles like that, even if I know he can kill me, or worse..

I need to get out of here.

/ Tyson/

/ _Dragoon/ _I´m almost crying in delight. It´s Dragoon, and I´m not alone with this loony!

/ Tyson! I found you! I´m so happy! I´ll transport you back home soon. I´ve searched far beyond my dimensions to find you. You´ve been missing for three months! Everyone is so worried. Dranzer! Drigger! Draciel! Tyson is here! We found him/

I feel like crying, they´ll save me!

- How long have I been out?

- A week, why?

- I feel weaker...

- It´s normal, he answer me, do you want something to eat?

- Yes, please, and I would be thankful if I could get my hands back. Please?

- Ok, he look a bit chocked, I´ll see if I can. I´m not going to lie to you, Tyson, I´m getting tired. Unlike my brother, who rarely leave his dimension, I´m not used to do this... I´m loosing control, so I really don´t know if I can reverse it.

Noooo! But I keep myself calm, no need to panic, when he leave the room – my hands really become normal! Or more normal, I realise later, I still have claws.

/ Now, we will help you, you did well. Tyson./

/ _who´s this? You´re not Dragoon/_

/ No, I´m Dranzer, we are here to take you back home/

/_Thank you, all, I relly want out/_

/ have he harmed you/

/_Dizzy! Not too much, but he tried to rape me and he did molest me! That´ll leave psycological scars for the rest of my life./_

HE WHAT! I´LL KILL HIM/

/ Dragoon, don´t behave like a mother hen, let´s get Tyson out instead. Tyson, prepare yourself for transport, just relax and let us do the work./

/_Ok, I need to get out of here, before he can realise I´m gone./ _

/ It´s okay, we´ll do it now./

two swirling seconds later and I´m at least in my home dimension. I recognise this temple, I was here once as a chibi, but it´s abdonned now... since several years ago

But not fully. I hear someone...no there´s several voices, and I recognice one of them, it´s Kai!

- Are you sure nothing have been found about Tyson? Idiots, I told you to come with information or not come at all.

- we have great info about his past...

- As if I´d care! I didn´t want any information about his past! I wanted information on his present location! Get out!

Too bad I can´t even move.

- Kai!

- T-Tyson? where are you!

He seem glad to hear me, but not as happy as I am.

- Over here! I can´t move on my own! So I need some help here.

I finally see Kai, and I´ve never been so happy before.

- You look really sick, Tyson, what have happened these three months?

- In his dimension, he decided the rules, and he made me become like this. I look like a freak now.

My ears hang in shame and sadness.

- Sigh, Tyson, you don´t look like a freak. You just look like a very sick you with some extra feline look, what have he been feeding you?

- Nothing, I replie, I haven´t eating anything for all this time. I got some water earlier today, otherwise nothing...

- No wonder you can´t stand then, you can´t have lived on that little and expect to be fine, just stay still. I´m going to pick you up, stay still, so it get easier for both of us. If I lift you up the wrong way, it may cause you injuries, since your bones are weak from not getting anything but water. What? Why are you crying?

- N-nothing, I´m just happy to see you, and that I´m still a virgin...

- What did you mean with the last thing? I´m not that evil...

- Hahaha. No, not you, him. He molested me and tried to rape me too. But at least he failed to rape me...

- Oh, I see, I´ll kill him.

- You´ll have to be fast then, I tell him, Dragoon will do that too.

With that I faint.

Kai´s Pov

Tyson. He look even more fragile now, he fainted, I hope he´ll be ok. First things first, I need to get him hospitalized, but I can´t hurry too much.

Many people look at us, no they look at Tyson, and I glare at them for daring to stare.

At the hospital.

- Yes?

- I need someone to take a look at my friend here! Fast.

- Mr. Hiwatari? And isn´t this the lost BladeBreaker, Mr. Kinomiya?

- Yes! But he´s sick, and I need someone to look at him. Now.

And soon, a doctor comes and take Tyson away, and I get directed to the waitingroom. Ten minutes later, Ray, Max, Chief, Hilary, Daiichi, Gramps and Mr. Dickenson comes rushing in.

- Kai! What happened? We head the weirdest rumours...

- Ray, calm down, and I´ll tell you what´s true and what´s not. Sit down.

Everybody sit down, close enough to hear Kai, and look at Kai.

- I went to the temple, you know the one outside town? And talked with some people that have very many connections around the world, I hoped that they had found out where Tyson/his kidnapper were, I didn´t belive in the whole dimension transfer. Anyway, when I was about to leave, I heard Tyson call my name. So I went looking until I found him, he is in a very bad shape, and seem to be a bit confused about not being able to stand. I´m not suprised after he told me he haven´t eaten this whole time, only water. And that creep molested Tyson and tried to rape him, but at least failed with the later,Tyson even cried – because he was so happy he got away. Then he fainted and I took him here.

- We heard he had catears and a tail...silly huh?

- No, Kai replies, because he have both of those things and his eyes also got a little makeover. The eyes still have their original colour, and it´s not hard to tell who he is, but I´m sure he wont be playing for some time.

- Is he suspended too?

- No, Daiichi, he isn´t. But his body wont allow him to do much until he have recovered.

- Mr. Hiwatari?

- Yes?

- You´re the one who brought Tyson Kinomiya here, right?

- Yes.

- Can you come with me?

- Hn.

I follow the nurse to a room.

- I wanted, no need, to ask you. How much do you know about what happened to him?

- Not much, only that he is very weak, have some new feline look and the kidnapper molested him and tried to rape him...

- No, she says, he was raped too. Perhaps it happened while he was unaware about it, but it did happen, the wounds are almost healed – the main thing is, he did get raped, and since you say he don´t know about it... I want to know, can you or someone else he know inform him about it? It´s painful to do, and painful to hear, but it´s better that the victim know and get help than letting him think nothing happen until someone accidentally tell him later. With that I mean that these kind of things might even be written in tomorrows news, since Bladebreakers are world famous, and we know rapevictims almost always get written about. Even if we do our best to keep it secret, some reporters do anything to get something to write about, so?

- I´ll do it, I tell her, the others would probably cry and make it worse.

- I´ll show you there, she smiles sweetly – making me ill-, he´ll wake up soon now.

I walk into a small room, it´s obviosly made for one person only, and Tyson look almost like he´s sleeping. The nurse leaves to talk with the others.

- Mnjj?

- Tyson.

- Kai?

- Yes, I answer, I want to ask you a question.

He look a confused and worried

- Ok.

- Tyson, do you know the name of that scumbag?

- Yeah, Vincent Bergmonte, why ?

- I hate to have to tell you, belive me, if I could – I´d do anything to make it unessecary to tell you this... But he did rape you, probably when you were drugged or something, but the asshole did it.

- W-what! He stuttes, n-no!

He start to cry again, I have no idéa how to handle this, but I hold him in hard embrace. He cling onto me like there´s no tomorrow. Can´t blame him for it, though.

- T-thanks, Kai, at least you didn´t lie about it to me. I don´t think I´d been able to handle that too...

- I know it hurts, I tell him, I once went through the same thing. But it doesn´t matter, really, as long as you know you´ll be ok later. It hurt for while, and that´s alright, I cried and screamed a lot afterwards. To get rid of the pain in the heart, I even bought medecine to help me sleep without having any dreams, but I learned that there´s always a way to revenge. And I took big revenge, I tell you, I burned his house down – with him still in it. Dranzer helped me to make the flames unstoppable, we were furious because of the pain he burdened me with, and I regret it. I should´ve just brought the bastard to the court...

He look chocked, but I can see the understanding in his eyes, and I can´t see any fear at all.

- I´m glad that you told me, Tyson say, but I´m sad to hear you went through that.

- It´s ok now, I assure him, because I have you and the others. So I´m almost never alone again, and I know you´d support me when I need that, and you know what I discovered later? That man would have died anyway, because he was a downright monster, he had many kills, rapes and hundreds of other on his list.

- Kai, he look a bit curious, you didn´t think I´d be afraid of you for this? Because that wont ever happen, I´ve never been, nor ever will I be.

- Many others would, I explain, but no. I know I can´t scare you away, you just wont give up, and that´s a good thing right now. It´s just my way of trying to comfort you a little.

- Thank you , he smiles weakly, and you managed to do it too. It feels a little better, but I still don´t know why he would do that to me...

I laugh at his confused expression, it look so cute when his ears hang like that and his face tell me that he really can´t understand it at all.

- What?

- You just look so adorable with those ears when you are confused, I explain, and the fact that you really can´t get it. He did it because he think you are a very cute little guy and who´d be the perfect uke.

He blushes really deeply.

- I´m not that cute, he protests, or am I?

- Yeah, I smirk, that´s why at least 85 of your fans are males and only 15 females

Tyson laugh too, and cuddle closer to me, purring sightly.

- I didn´t knew I could purr, he smiles, but then again – there´s a lot things I don´t know.

- Perhaps, I anwers, but I´ll go get the others as well. They came running ten minutes after I got you here, if you think you can take more visitors ?

- Sure, he answers, but can you ask them not to cry – if they´re going to do that, I don´t want to see them, it´d make me feel worse...

- I understand that, I replie, that´s why I decided to be the one to tell you about this. Because I wont make it worse, by crying at least, and I know how you feel.

With one last pat between his ears, I leave the room and go to the waitingroom.

- Kai, Max ask teary-eyed, how is he?

- Weak, but he took the bad news rather well, he calmed down rather quickly. I´m not sure if he didn´t fall asleep again. He only wanted to see those who didn´t cry when they meet him. It only make it worse for him if we cry, so try not to do that, and if you can´t – I suggest you get out of there.

- It´s hard to not cry, Tyson got raped in another dimension, and it´s so sad!

- I know, Ray say while rubbing Max back soothingly, but Max. I think I agree with Kai, we would just make it worse for Tyson, and that´s not what we want to do.

We all go to Tysons room, Tyson is still awake, and glad to see them.

- Tyson! Yay! You´re back, I´ll be able to beat you when Kai give back my blade!

- Heh. Same old Daiichi, but I wont be playing for quite some time, I just spoke to the doctor and asked when I´ll be able to play again. He said not for at least three to five months, he said and I quote: " It´s a damn miracle you´re still breathing, and I tell ya, I´m shocked to da core that you survived." I think he must be one of Gramps friends, or they´re just as crazy, and then told me that if I push myself too hard – I´ll be dead for sure. Dragoon keep cursing in my head, he´s upset about this, even more than I am.

- I´m going to kill him, Max growls, I´ll absolutly kill him.

- Stand in line, Tyson suddenly laughs, you have at least three before you.

- Yeah, Ray says darkly, me and Drigger. And Dragoon

- No, I tell them, Dragoon is first. Then me and Dranzer.

- No need to kill anyone, Tyson says seriously, it´s better to let the law deal with him. I don´t want anyone dead, it´s no worth it, and right now – I just want to recover and get my ass out of here. Then get back to a normal life again, or as normal as I possibly can live after this, I mean – look at me, I look like something between cat and human, and such a bizarre mix..

- I think you look really cute, Max smiles, one just want to hug you.

- Um, I´m not a stuffed toy, you know...

- Well, Daiichi laughs, you look like one...

- No, Ray say, don´t listen to them. They´re just being obnoxious again, there´s nothing wrong with the way you look, but it does add something to your already unique looks.

Tyson seem to take it all with a unusual calmness, I blame the tiredness, and Tyson fall asleep again.

- I can´t belive him, Max pouts, he just accepted it!

- Max, Ray warn him, don´t start. I think it´s more likely to be the chock, but let him come to us if he want to talk, if he doesn´t want to talk – that´s his decision to make. I just wish we knew the bastards name...

- We do, I tell them, we do know. His name is Vinent Bergmonte, Tyson told me eariler, and I will soon have the rest information of where he live and so on. Tyson and I had a talk before, and this wont happen again...

- Bergmonte, Mr. Dickenson mumbles, his brother got arrested for kidnapping ten bladers – rookies. And their parents got locked up for drugdealing, all yesterday, they found no clues where the last familymember was... I guess this answer that question.

- I hope Ty´ll be ok, Gramps says in a worried tone, I´m angry as hell at that bastard – but Tyson´s health is far more important to me than the guy who did it getting punished. Even if I want both, I know which is more important to me.

- Gramps, I interrupt, don´t worry. Both will happen, even if Tyson getting back to "normal" wont happen, he´ll at least get better. Good enough to be social and so on, but maybe not as happy and naïve as before, and it might take a while.

- You´re right, man, I totally agrees.

Tysons Grandpa smiles widely again. Mr. Dickenson immedeatly excuses himself and disappears, I know what he´ll do, he will make sure the scum will get severly punished.

We stay until the nurse tell us times up and we can come back tomorrow.

I don´t want to leave, because I want to make sure the creep doesn´t return. I leave the others behind as soon as we come outside the hospital, have to get something to eat, I forgot it today.

After a steady meal, I return to the hospitalroom where Tyson sleep, they have hooked him up with a machine that both keep his heartbeat monitored and pump pure nutrition in his body.

I used Dranzer to get teleported here, so I can keep my eyes on him, I just can´t get rid of the feeling I have...

And so I wait for the rat to try reclaim it´s prize.

I don´t have to wait for too long, I know there wont be any doctors or nurses here for three more hours, they have their rounds on the other side of the hospital right now. And so did the rat, because here it comes.

- I never thought you´d be able to escape, he smirks, I understimated you big time. It wont happen this time, this time I´ll chain you to the bed, and to be sure – I wont leave the room.

- You mean, I say with pure ice in my voice, you wont leave prison. Leave Tyson alone now, you have caused enough pain for him, it takes a coward to rape a innocent and defenceless guy like Tyson. You must be a huge coward to try to do it again, but not this time.

- I can take whoever I want, I was thinking to take you, but you are also the seme-type. And two semes can´t be good in bed together, but Ty-chan here is a uke-type, which is good. You can´t stop me.

I smirk, the idiot doesn´t see that Tyson is waking up, and I told Dranzer to tell Tyson to take his bit-beast.

Tyson makes no sound while waking up, and snatches the blade, throw it to me and wince in pain when he remember he can´t do very much.

- Dranzer! Fire chains!

Flames form chains around him, before the fire dies down and leaves only chains, I don´t want to fry him infront of Tyson.

- I wont stay forever, he yells, I´ll escape! My brother will get me out.

- He and the rest of your family are already in jail, I smirk harder, and they sealed his bit-beast in a rock before throwing it in a ocean. The same fate awaits this one.

You can´t change Tyson back to fully human without it, he replies, seal it and seal Tysons fateas a half feline/half human forever.

- I can handle that, Tyson say in a neutral voice, because I have friends that support me whatever happens. Besides, there´s no such thing as "fate", we make our own fate and destiny.

- See? I almost laugh, Tyson is much tougher than one give him credit for. And he always have us, his friends, by his side.

I call on a nurse, it happen to be the same nurse as earlier.

- Who let you two in? She say in a harsh voice.

- Miss? Tyson says, Kai came here to make sure this guy didn´t try to rape me again. He saved me and caught him.

- I see she smiles now, if so is the case - I´m glad Mr. Hiwatari did break the rules. I´ll call the police at once.

She disappear and comes back.

- Done, she says, the police will be here in about a minute.

And, sure, they arrive only five minute later.

After the police have dragged a screaming and kicking Vincent Bergmonte to the car, there´s only me, Tyson and the nurse left.

- Mr. Kinomiya, would you like something to sleep on?

- No, thank you, I prefer to sleep naturally. I don´t trust getting drugged

She turn to me.

- You, Mr. Hiwatari , would you like to stay the night? I can fix a futon for you. Since you have broken at least ten rules already... but I have to write something on the papers... is it ok if I write you as " boyfriend"? it´s not far from true...

both of us blush tomatoe red. And she leave laughing like a maniac.

- I think she´s in need of a shrink...

- Couldn´t have agreed more, Tyson, I couldn´t have agreed with you more...

When she return with the futon, I thank her and get to bed – it end up with us sharing Tysons hospitalbed, Tyson let me play with his catears until we both fall asleep. He use my chest as a pillow, while I take the real pillows, I can´t sleep. I think about what the disgusting asshole said. He´s not really wrong, about that both him and me are semes in relationships, Tyson wouldn´t take control in a relationship. And not many females would date Tyson anyways, because he´s so much more beautiful than most females, and no girl would date a boy who is more _beautiful_ than her.

After finishing that thought, I fall asleep too, and doesn´t wake up until later next morning.

When I finally wake up, I feel something whipping gently aganst my side, and when I look – I find it´s just Tysons tail. He look like he´s having a nightmare, so I shake him gently and call his name, his eyes opens he look relived.

- It was only a nightmare?

- Yes, and your tail tickle my side, so please stop whipping it...

- I can´t control it, he pouts slightly, it follows my mood. But it should stop soon.

And it does, his tail stop whipping, but Tyson refuse to move. Insisting that I´m too comfortable to sleep on.

But it´s close to visiting hours, and I need to fresh up before the rest of the gang shows up, and Tyson agrees with that and finally moves. Not that he´s heavy and I wouldn´t be able to lift him off me, because he´s everything but too heavy, he´s too thin right now. Who wouldn´t be after not having anything but water for so long?

I return as soon as I´m done. Tyson stare into space, seemingly lost in space, and out of his own body...

- Tyson? Tyson? Tyson, wake up! Hello?

No response. Nothing. This is scary.

- Tyson! Come on, wake up now!

- Hnnj?

- Tyson, you was totally lost, where were you?

- I don´t know, he answers, I have no idéa. I really don´t know...

- Can you tell me about it?

- I think it was the dimension I was trapped in, at first it was all black and so cold, I´ve never felt so cold. And I was scared. That´s all.

- Can it be that your memory start to fail?

- No, it´s more like some things suddenly fail, like my brain doesn´t want to remember anything about it...

- I can´t blame it, I tell him, I understand that it doesn´t want you to remeber about that. Just accept it for what it is, the memories hopefully wont ever come back. Be happy about that. Come on, now you should try to freshen up, here´s your toothbrush.

He brush his teehts and then brush his hair, gently and slowly, since he can´t move too fast and he have to be careful with his new ears.

- Here, I tell him annoyed, let me help you. That´ll take forever.

- Ok, he answers and hand me the brush, I think you´re right.

I help him, and I use a babybrush I found in the bathroom to brush the ears and tail too, then I put the hair-elastic back to it´s place.

- Thank you, Tyson beams, that went much faster than it had if I had been the one who´d done it.

- You will need help with most things, I remind him, remember?

- Yeah, he suddenly look a bit sad, I wont even be able to play again for so long...

- Cheer up, I say, you wont be able to write either – so you have to let someone write down your homework and you can´t go to school, they haven´t anything to allow you to move with the wheelchair to the different floors.

- There´s hardly anything I can do, Tyson say in a defeated voice, even if what you say is true – there´s so much good stuff I can´t do either. It´s a miracle I´ll be allowed to breathe and eat by my own. No, eat is also on this damn list, this sucks.

- Let me see that, I snatch the lists, I can´t belive this. The only things on" allowed-to-do- list" are almost nothing.

Its minimal movements until one and a half month from now, then he´ll be allowed to try to eat on his own and small tasks, this is stupid! If he don´t get a chance to test his limits, how will he recover?

- Don´t give a damn about the list, I tell him, this doctor must be incompetent. You need to try where your limits are, this is non-sense, and I´m sure about it. Just don´t show it to gramps or anyone, and you´ll be fine.

That cheered him up again, after a doctor have done a new chekup on him, the others enter

- You´re already here, Ray ask me, Kai?

- I got here earlier, I lie, and a nurse thought it was better to let me in.

- How are you two then? Mr. Dickenson asks, have you heard that the guy got caught during the night.

- Yes, I tell them, but he came here first.

- HE WHAT! Max screams. He´s dead-meat if I ever see the guy!

- Umm... Max. Remember what I said? Tyson asks, he´ll get his punishment in court.

- He didn´t hurt you, Ray ask. Did he?

- I´m ok, Tyson answers, but I´m loosing about all memories about it too – so soon I wont even remember it at all. It´s like the memories blur up and erase themselves.

- Answer the question better, Daiichi growls, I wanna know...

- No, he did´t get the time to do anything, it went too fast for that.

- Thank gods, Chief sighs, one time is bad enough. I hope he get lifetime. But I´m worried about the memoryloss, even if it probably feel good for you to not being forced to remeber it, it´s not natural for this kind of memoryloss.

Tyson sweatdrops and look a bit uncomfortable with talking about this, so I change the subject.

- It will be a while, Tyson, but soon enough – you´llbe able to start blading again.

He lights up.

- Even if it´s about five months there, he smile, I think you´re right. And then I´m kicking Daiichi´s butt for fifty times a row, since he´d never stop his goal to beat me.

- I´m going to be able to train four months before you can fight again, Daiichi smirks, so don´t be so sure.

- I´m sure, Ray smiles, even if it´d take Tyson a year to recover – he´d still not loose to you Daiichi. He won the championships these last years for a reason, you know, and he´s too damn stubborn to loose.

- That´s me, alright, Tyson laughs, ow.

- What?

- Nothing, Daiichi, I just forgot about my tail and placed my foot on it. I´m not used to it yet...

- Oh, Daiichi laughs, is it true a cat´s tail is very sensitive?

I know Tyson lied, that wasn´t about his tail, but he strained himself too much. Which resulted in pain.

- Yes, Tyson threatens, so don´t you dare trying to pull my tail.

Daiichi look a bit frightned, but soon laughs it off and promise not to do that.

- When will you be allowed to leave this place, Hilary ask, and when will you return to school?

- I might be able to leave hospital in the end of this week, he answers, but I´m not sure about school yet. I´ll ask about that next checkup.

Tyson´s P.o.v

Can we please stop talking about this! Only Kai seem to get that I don´t like the topic, and Ray have also noticed it now, but the rest of them seem to like the subject. I feel almost happy when the nurse come and chase them out, telling them to come back at four, when next visitinghours occurs.

- It´s time for rest, she tell me after they´ve leaved, do you want some pills to help you sleep?

- No, thanks, I don´t like those kind of things.

- Ok, she smiles gently, then I might as well stop asking. Is there anything you need?

- No, thank you, I´m fine.

She leave and I take a nap, something I havn´t done since I was a chibi, but I´m tired. So I guess it makes sense.

When I fall asleep this time, I see Vincent, not a fun thing at all.

- Missed me?

- I can almost not even remember you, I answer, but I don´t miss anyone. I´m too tired to care.

- Now, afterwards, I realise I should´ve taken better care of you. He whispers, I´m not going to do that mistake when I kidnap you the next time. Belive me, there´ll be a next time, I have swapped places with a mere copy of myself. Since I´ve raped before, two times, it´s deathpenalty this time. But I´ll let the copy die, and I´m going after you soon, I promise...

- N-no! Not again, I answer him, I don´t want to be targeted again. I´m too weak after this time, I´m not even allowed to eat alone, not again.

- Yes, he smirks, again. And this time, you´ll be awake and fully aware of what I´m doing to you, no fainting this time.

- what are you doing in my dream, I whimper, how?

- Just visiting, he laugh evilly, I can do this to anyone I´ve taken to my dimension – which happen to be only you.

I wake up crying, I don´t want that to happen, but my thoughts is cut off when two police officers come in.

- We just came to invite you to witness the deathpenalty take it´s place, he say in a kind voice, Kinomiya-san. It´s for the man who caused you this, Vincent Bergmonte. You seem a bit shaken, Kinomiya-san?

- Just call me Tyson, I answer him, and it´s nothing. I guess I´m just still a bit shaken.

- Understandable, the second officer replies, this is the form to fill when you´ve decided if you want to go or not. Good day, Tyson-san.

Then they leave me to my thoughts.

I really don´t want to think at all anymore, my thoughts wont stop going around what Vincent told me, is it true? Or am I only getting unstable from the chock? I don´t know anymore...

Somehow I manage to fall asleep again, and once again is Vincent there, fine – now I´ll be able to get clear on what´s true- he seem glad.

- I´m glad you returned, he smirks, and so soon. I always know when you´re asleep, so you can´t escape me, I´ll always return.

- Am I going unstable out of chock, or is it just the truth?

He come towards me and wrap his arms around me, I can even feel it, and tell me it´s the truth – wether I like it or not.

I sure don´t like it.

- Tell me, he muses, I heard the police contacted you about my little punishment. So, will you come?

- I don´t know, I tell him while squirming like mad, I haven´t decided.

- Do it, he growls threatingly to me, I insist. If you do it , I´ll let you sleep peacefully, if you do not attend – I´ll molest you in your sleep – even if I doesn´t touch your real body, yet, it´ll feel like I am. So, I ask you again, will you come?

- Yes, I say shakily, you don´t leave me with too much of a option. If want to get better, I need rest and peace, so I´m coming.

- You can bring your friends and family, he say in a soothing voice, wouldn´t that feel better?

I don´t answer, because my own voice in the real world scream loud enough to wake me up.

I´m covered in sweat and tears keep running down my face, the doctor who´s responsible come bursting into the room. My tail is all frizzled, a sign that I´m scared and shaken, and I feel like shit.

- What´s the matter? He even skipped the kind of talk he and gramps have incommon.

- Just a bad dream, I mumbles weakly, I guess it´s just chock...

- Probably, he answers, but ya need to chill if you want to get better. I mean it, dude.

Not only is he speaking the same way as gramps, he´s about the same age too! Where does these weird old men coming from? Saturn!

I failed to notice the shot he hid, until he use it on me, that is.

I fall into a sleep so deep that I don´t have to dream.

When I wake up, everyone is back, looking like they´re seeing a ghost...

- You look worse than before, Daiichi look scared, what are they feeding you?

- I don´t need food, I remind Daiichi, I have this machine to give me all nutrition I need. I got a visit from the police, they want to know if I want to come to Vincent Bergmontes death. He had raped before, and like so many contries, Japan have deathpenalty on the third rape. I was the third, so he´ll die, I´m allowed to come with family or friends if I want to.

- Ooh, Hilary say in a understaning voice, that must feel confusing? Are you going?

- I guess, I answer, all the other victims and their support will be there. And he sent a personal message to come, and I know you all want to go, so it look like I am.

Gramps sign the forms and let a nurse post it , before I get a chance to change my mind, and return.

- Taken care of, he says, but you look pale dawg?

RyuNeko: I had to stop here, because didn´t work when I tried uploading it Pouts

Kompis: It´s damn annoying when RyuNeko actually remembered updating, and tried to, unusual stuff is always happening!

Wildcat: Maybe, but it might work now, we´ll wait and see...

RyuNeko: until next time - Ja ne!


End file.
